Such a weird fight
by Triever
Summary: Simple oneshot. Jareth and Sarah are arguing, and it's going to be interesting. Labyrinth fanfic - Jareth x Sarah Their Henson's


_**Hey guys. This is my first story so please be kind ^_^**_

_**Before you read the story I must ask you to have a bit of understandig.**_

_**There could be grammar faults in my story, I'm only 14 after all and live in holland.**_

_**Have fun with reading this short oneshot =)**_

Jareth and Sarah were arguing once again at a chilly night, in Sarah's appartment.

"No you didn't!" Sarah screamed.

"I surely did." Jareth said, calmly.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes." Jareth answered coldly, turning Sarah furious.

This went on for almost an half our. Sarah yelled and clenched her fists. She stood up from the bed and paced through the room. "Why are you acting so annoying."

"Why are you acting so stubborn?"

She narrowed her eyes and hissed. "Why are you acting so stubborm?"

"Now, Sarah, do not start with that."

"Now, Sarah, do not start with that." She replied.

Jareth shook his head. "Are you going to parrot me all day?"

"Are you going to parrot me all day?"

"Repeat me." He grinned.

"Repeat me." Sarah hissed to them.

He leaned against the wall. "Very well." Sarah echoed him every time.

"I" Jareth started.

"I" Sarah crossed her arms.

"Wish…"

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah yelled. She looked at him in great annoyance. "I'm not so foolish to walk straigt into that trap!"

De Goblin King circled around her. "Why, did you suspect something?" He said amused.

"Of course I do! I know what you wanted me to say!" Sarah turned with him, refusing to let him go out of sight.

"And that would be?" Sarah pulled out her foot, and hoped that he would trip. Jareth took her foot and lifted it up. Sarah screamed. "Why Sarah, I think you lost something."

"Let me go, bastard!" She hopped to stay upright. The woman pulled her leg. Yet, she couldn't get free of his grip.

"Dance for me, little girl…" Jareth smirked amused, knowing that she was a grown woman already. "I shall be generous. I'll not let you dance alone." He begun to walk circles around her once again. He laughed as he saw Sarah gripping for something to let her stay upright. She frowned and almost fell backwards. Just in time Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her upright again.

"Jareth let me go! You're such an ass!"

With that, de Goblin King turned her foot, along with her, and yanked her towards him. "Am I?" He said amused. "Such a pity."

Sarah growled annoyed. "I swear, Jareth, if you dare to hold me like this just a bit longer, you'll and up bald, castrated, with bruised eyes and a bleeding nose."

"Such a mean words, precious. Look at it from the bright side. Later, when we are married we can tell our heirs how we associate with each other."

The woman hold still. "What? Always fighting, arguing and make the others life misarable?"

Jareth smirked mischievously. "It that an agree, precious?" He let go of her foot, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his broad chest.

"Agree that if you go on like this, you'll end up with a foot in your ass!"

"Now," The Goblin King started. "Why are you keep talking about my backside, dearest?"

Sarah gritted her teeth and tried to get herself free. "I'm not!"

"You certainly do." Jareth mocked.

She hung half out of his arms, leaning forward. "Would you like it better with my foot in your face, then?"

He still held her and chuckled, amused. "It would suit better with the currently circumstance, precious. I do not know if you noticed, but you keep climbing higher and higher into me."

Sarah sighted and let het body become completely limp. "Just let me fall through the floor and let's be done with it!" She said silently.

"No, little girl. It would spoil the game. And I am really enjoying this, Sary."

"Sary?" She said hackneyed.

"Why of course." He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "As lovers it would be so much fun if we give each other pet names, would it not? Did you already give me one?"

Sarah made a disgusted noise and pointed with a finger in her mouth.

Jareth laughed. "Why Sarah, get over here with that mouth of yours. I would love to mimic that gesture." Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. He murmured softly in her ear. "I starve and near exhaust you. Everything I have done, I have done for you."

"Oh keep your mouth shut, jerk."

"Care to help me?"

"I would love to. If you let me go I can make this occasion a lot better." She straightened her shirt. "Thank you." Sarah walked to a drawer, pulled it open and took something. Sarah blocked the way so he couldn't see anything. Casually, he leaned against te wall.

The woman turned around, hands against her back.

"If I only have the slightest idea that you will tric me, you will regret every step you come closer to me. Do not defy me."

Sarah licked her lips and walked to him. She held her hands behind her back, her eyes locking and provoking. Jareth rised an eyebrow and stood upright. His eyes bore into hers and they were batteling for each others attention.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jareth grinned and leaned over. Just before he noticed Sarah put something around his head. The woman looked at him with a big grin on her face.

Jareth looked down and noticed the cage around his mouth. "A muzzle?" He asked hackneyed. "Really Sarah, I thought you could not have fallen lower then you already were. I can bite, growl and I can be an animal. But this is a limit. I am human, so I can remove this easily."

"Ah, you thought that, didn't you?" She pulled on the leash she held behind his head.

De Goblin King disappeared and the muzzle fell. Before Sarah could turn around, he reappeared behind her and pulled her against his chest. His arms covered her belly. "You know, this could be very interesting in other circumstances…" He teased.

A doorbell rang.

Their heads shot up. Jareth grinned and looked to her. "This was, again, a very special meeting of ours, dearest. Untill we meet again." He turned her, looked in her green eyes and a wicked glance spit fire. Firmly, he crushed his lips against hers. Once again he pulled her close, and the next moment…

…He vanished, leaving an almost fainting young woman, unable to open the door, to move, or, as it seems, to breathe.

**Thank you for reading! =)**


End file.
